The present invention relates to a composite sliding member to be preferably used as bushes and washers in automobiles, industrial machines, agricultural machines, and the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to a composite sliding member exhibiting greater wear resistance in the boundary lubrication condition of a severe lubricating condition.
Sintered copper alloys such as bronze, lead bronze and graphite-containing bronze have been used principally in the bushes, washers and the like described above. These alloys exhibit good sliding performance under the condition of use when a lubrication oil is present. However, such alloys are poor particularly in wear resistance in a boundary lubrication region, so sliding performance has not satisfactorily been obtained.